Yours Mine Ours
by InuyashasGrl26
Summary: Sequel to Mine Too I'm Yours, Inuyasha and his beloved mate Kagome want to have their own family. Could it be possible for them?


Yours, Mine, Ours

Sequel to Mine Too I'm Yours, Inuyasha and his beloved mate Kagome want to have their own family. Could it be possible for them?

It's such a wonderful morning in the Feudal Era. Inside a hut lives a couple sleeping like the dead, trying to make the most out of it. The sunlight peaks through the curtains of the room, alerting the couple to wake up. One of them flutters his golden eyes. Getting adjusted to his vision, he looks down to a person in his arms. The person is a female with raven black hair down to the middle of her back, with her eyes closed, as it goes along with her pale skin tone. Her breathing is even in balance showing that she's still asleep. 'Could it be possible to have a mortal to be mated with a half-demon like me?' The man asks himself as he gently moves a few of the girl's bangs so he can get a better view of her face. 'It's up to her though if she wants it though.' He thought to himself. A moan gets his attention. "Morning, Inuyasha." She said to him with a smile as she gets up. Inuyasha smiles as he pulls her into his arms, "Morning, Kagome." He replies as he smiles back. 'Her is changing. But it's the same. What's going on?' He asks. Kagome looks up to him with concern. "You okay? You don't seem to be yourself." Kagome asks him as she puts her hand on his cheek. Inuyasha sighs as he grabs her hand gently. "I was just thinking." He answers quickly. "You just had me worried there, Inuyasha." She responded to him. 'If I tell what's going on with her, she'll be even more worried.' He adds as cradles her in his arms. "It's nothing to worry about. I just want make to sure that you're safe and sound with me." He states to her while narrowing his eyes fondly. Kagome smiles, and snuggles in his arms. "That's all that matters right?" She mumbles to him. Inuyasha embraces her, "It does matter." He replies as he rests his head onto of hers.

Later on that day, Inuyasha and Miroku are off for another exorcism in a random village, leaving their wives back. Kagome is in her house getting everything cleaned up, as well as having a nice time with Shippo, Kirara and Sango when they visit her. "So how does it feel to be Inuyasha's mate?" Sango asks Kagome while they're having a cup of tea. "Great actually." Kagome happily replies. "So what's the affects on your mark?" Shippo asks Kagome. Kagome chuckles, "Well from what Inuyasha told me is that whenever I don't want any male coming near me, A barrier will prevent them." Kagome explains to them. "Whoa that's amazing Kagome." Shippo comments her mating abilities. "And so that's all I know. I don't know what else could go wrong from here?" Kagome smiles down to him. "Seems like you're becoming more like him. I mean you should have more than the barrier." Sango states. Kagome shrugs, "All I can think of is the mating barrier. I don't any others." Kagome concludes the conversation. Sango nods. "I understand that Kagome. Maybe Inuyasha can help out since he's a half-demon." Sango adds to it. Kagome nods. "I'll ask him when he gets home." Kagome said to her as she gathers their tea cups and put them into the little table on the side.

Shippo, Kirara, and Sango left Kagome's house and head back to their own homes. "Could Sango be right about my mark? Are there other abilities that I don't know about?" She questions herself as she takes a cloth and uses it to clean the cups in the village stream. "Priestess." A low voice calls out from nowhere. Kagome jerks up to find where it's coming from. "Whose there? Show yourself." She commands it, eager to know what or who is after. A few stomps come closer to her. Out comes an ogre demon. "I see you have the sacred jewel. Hand it over." It orders her. Kagome snarls, "As if I'll give you it." She runs from the stream and finds a bow and a quiver of arrows close by. She grabs an arrow and aims it at the demon. She shot as well as her spiritual powers emerge from within the arrow. As it made contact with the demon, it explodes from the purification powers. Kagome sighs and she heads back to her home. "It didn't feel like a fight I was hoping for." She said to herself. "You're such a fool." A voice said to her. Kagome turns around see that it's the same demon she assume she kills is alive. "How could you be…" She gasps at it. "…My true form is when I'm killed." It explains with malice. Kagome shots another arrow, but it's not working, "Just because I'm dead doesn't mean I can be killed by a silly sacred arrow. As a matter of fact, your powers are being absorbed into me, which makes me more powerful than you." Kagome is getting scared, believing the demon has been absorbing her spiritual powers. "What am I going to do?" She asks herself.

Inuyasha and Miroku are heading back to the village until Inuyasha smells something foul. "There's a demon close by, Miroku." He alerts his monk friend. "I can tell but this is no ordinary demon though." Miroku explains as they run towards the village.

Sango wakes up from her slumber and grabs her Hiraikotsu and heads to Kagome to assist her in battle. "Sango!" A male's voice calls out to her. Sango turns around to find Miroku coming along with Inuyasha. "Miroku, Kagome's in danger." Sango yells at him. Inuyasha widens his eyes, "Kagome!" He bolts in the direction where his mate is fighting all alone. He comes up to the top of the hill and finds Kagome struggling to get back up, labored breathing as if she's trying to stay conscious throughout the time. "Kagome!" Inuyasha shouts as he draws Tetsusaiga. The blade pulses black, "Go back to where you came from." He snarls at the ogre and sends the demon straight to hell. As the portal closed, Kagome passes out. Inuyasha runs to her. "Kagome, wake up." He shakes her in his arms, trying to get her to get up. "Her powers have been sucked up dried." Miroku said as he checks her pulse. "And she's with child." He concludes to him. Inuyasha sniffs her, "She has another scent within her. I guess the other scent is my pup." He corrects the term of a dog. Miroku nods, "Just make sure your pup is healthy as well." He suggests as he leave the mated pair alone. Inuyasha finds a wound on her side. "I must save her." He slashes his arms lightly and drips some his blood into her wound. Soon the blood inside her begins to transform Kagome. Her fingernail turn into claws, her hair grows to the same length of Inuyasha's and her human ears are the same as Inuyasha's triangular ears. Her wound heals up and Kagome sounds asleep in his arms. "Inu…yasha?" She comes to, a blurry vision comes first as she opens her own brown eyes. "Kagome, you're with pup." Inuyasha only said as he pulls her into an embrace. "I'm with what? What are you talking about?" Kagome asks him. He pushes her back to look her in her eyes. "You're going to have a pup." He said back to her. "And you're a half- dog demon as well." He adds to her. Kagome looks down to her hands, seeing that she has claws instead of fingernails, and puts them on top of her head to find pointing dog ears on her head. "I'm a half-demon huh?" Looks up to him sternly. "Inuyasha, but how? I was just a human, and I got hurt…" Inuyasha stops her by placing his finger on her lips. "I had no choice to turn you into one. It was the only way to save you." He explains to her caressing her face. "And our pup." Kagome smiles gratefully, "So, we're going to have a family?" Inuyasha nods with his eyes that softened. "Yes." Kagome lays her head onto his chest. "Our own family." She said happily to him. Inuyasha scoops her bridal style and carries her back to their home. "Just wait for about 4 ½ months. A Dog demon pup will be in you for that half of a human pregnancy." He states to her. Kagome sighs, "Our own family." She couldn't believe that this is happening to her. Inuyasha slides his hand gently on her belly, "I'm going to be a father." He said to her, a little sad as well. Kagome looks up to him. "You okay?" Inuyasha sighs shaking his head. "It's just that my father wasn't around after I was born." Kagome nods showing that she feels the same pain she felt when her father passed away when she was little. "It's just so hard to live without one. Who is supposed to be the strong one in the family?" Inuyasha asks her. Kagome looks down deep in thought. "Maybe Miroku could help." She suggests to him. Inuyasha smiles a little thought, showing interest of her assistance. "But I highly doubt Sesshomaru would even bother helping us though." Kagome adds. He agrees. He wouldn't allow his cold-hearted brother help out, showing any fatherly knowledge of taking care of his pup. Inuyasha picks her up bridal style and takes her back to their home.

4 ½ months later

Inuyasha is hunting for tonight's dinner until he hears Kagome's scream. "Kagome!" He runs as fast as he can to reach her. Kagome is inside of their hut, having a hard time breathing. Inuyasha busts in and cradles her in his arms. "Are you okay?" He asks her worryingly. Kagome weakly nods, "The pup's coming." She only said while still breathing like crazy. Inuyasha scoops her and bolts down to Kaede's Hut. " Hang in there, Kagome." Inuyasha assures her along the way.

Kagome is in Kaede's hut with Sango and Kaede. Inuyasha had to stay put outside, which upsets him greatly. "Inuyasha, be patient." Miroku said to him. Inuyasha could only glare at the monk. "Says you, you have to do the same when Sango's in labor." Miroku sighs, "Exactly, that's why you must be patient for her until your pup is born." Inuyasha growls in frustration. "I can't stand being out here while Kagome is in pain, and I'm not there to protect her from it." Miroku grabs his shoulder, "There's going to be a point in time that Kagome must handle situations like this on her own without anyone to help out." Inuyasha turns to him and takes his hand onto Miroku's and takes it off. "Are you trying to tell me that I'm weak?" He snaps. Miroku shakes his head. "I'm not. It's just that you must let her get through. I mean think about her tests. She technically trains herself in order to pass them." Inuyasha had to think about it. Miroku does have a point. 'She does train herself at the school in order to defeat those tests.' He sighs in defeat. His thought is cut short when a cry comes from inside. Sango comes out. "Inuyasha you're a father. Meet your son." She gestures him to go in with a warm smile.

Inuyasha comes in quietly and carefully approaches his mate, who has a bundle in her arms. He takes a seat by her side. He can see the sweat coming from her forehead. "How are you feeling, Kagome?" He asks as he lays his head onto hers. "Never better." She chuckles with a smile as well looking down to their bundle. She unwraps the clothes revealing a child with adorable triangular ears on its head, as well with white hair like Inuyasha. "He looks like you." She smiles with joy in her eyes. The infant yawns, and opens his eyes, which are brown eye like Kagome's. "But he does have your eyes." Inuyasha also smiles. "Now for a name." She said to him as she gives the infant to him. Inuyasha looks down to his son in his arms. "I was thinking Inutaishou. My father's name." He decides to her. "Kagome leans onto his chest. "I love it. I bet your father will be so proud of you." Inuyasha sighs as he wraps his free arm around her to him. "He's definitely your son." He said fondly. Kagome looks up to him and down to their son. "My son? No he's yours." She protests. "No he's mine, he's yours, he's our son." He corrected the obsession of their pup. "Our son, forever more." Kagome concludes to him. Inuyasha kisses her on the forehead. "I'm just so happy we have a family of our own." He said quietly so their son can sleep in his other arm. He looks down to find her asleep as well. 'Must've been from all that labor. I'll you sleep until you're well enough to go home.' He said mentally as he gets himself in a comfortable position to sleep as well.

THE END


End file.
